TENBUCKS
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Raven lends Cyborg 10 dollars but he is worried he cant pay her back or is that what he's really troubled about?
1. Chapter 1

SisCoKid: I have no idea why I'm doing this. But I am so there's a reason out there somewhere over a rainbow or two.

Talking " "

Thought' '

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans and probably never will.

TEN BUCKS

Chapter 1

It was 9pm on a Friday night in the main room of the Titan tower. The only light in the rooms was from a few lamps around the horse shoe couch and the mega screened TV.

On the screen of the TV were two cars racing each other in a sprint. One with cans of tofu painted on the sides of a green Honda civic. The other was a complete virtual replica of the T-car minus the weapons and half its turbo. When the T-car speeded ahead of the Honda on the streets of a virtual world a trade marked"Booya"and "Take that green bean" was heard with laughter from Cyborg. But as the Honda civic passed up the Tcar and won the race. Beast boy yelled "take that motor breath" as he leaped off the couch as a scrawny little green monkey and began to do a bad impersonation of MC Hammer.

Cyborg watched in pure defeat, he truly felt like crying. Beast boy finally tired of gloating marched over to cyborg with a smile twice its normal size. "I think it's about time you coughed up 30 dollars" he paused then said "that is unless you would so kindly do my laundry for a month". "Aw come on man you know all I got is 20 since I bought this $150 need for speed underground 2 special edition that had a car for all the titans" Cyborg pleaded. "Too freakin bad you should of never bet 30 with only 20 especially when everybody knows I'm the master of all race games" Beast boy explained in a know it all cocky voice as he looked Cyborg level in the eyes since he was now on his robotic knee's with a desperate look in his one human eye. "Please I'll do anything just don't make me do your laundry" Cyborg begged. "Nope a deals a deal you said who ever lost had to cough up 30 bucks or do the others laundry for a month. "Beast boy responded loving every moment of it.

Cyborg was just about to cry when a ten dollar bill drifted over encased in black energy and settled in one of his robotic hands. Beast boy and cyborg both blink in unison as they turn to see Raven who had remain unknown till just this moment. She sat cross legged reading a book half her size on the opposite side of the room. "Well thanks Rae I didn't know you cared"Cyborg said filled with joy for some reason. "I don't" Raven claimed coldly. Lucky to her that hood cover a small blush that had so suddenly crept up her face. Raven continued "I just don't think anybody should bare the punishment of washing Beast boy's putrid laundry even for a day "Raven explained."Haaaaay that's mean" Beast boy whined. "Thanks anyways Rae even if you don't care it really means a lot to me"cyborg said with a gentle smile even though he was truly pain on the inside over Ravens word as the oven exploded in the distance. "What ever" droned Raven, her face resembling a tomato as she drifted out the room book in tow but stopped next to the entrance of the dark hallways. "I would like my money back by Sunday" Raven said then continued down the hall and out of site.

"Aw man I really wanted someone to do my laundry Beast boy complained as he collected his cash from Cyborg."Shut up Beast boy you're really not helping, I now owe Raven money that I don't think I can pay back which in my words is worst than doing your laudry"Cyborg said starting to get scared. Naturally concerned for his friend Beast boy decided to calm down Cyborg the only way he knew that didn't mean going on two hour drives. "Let talk about your problem over a Sprint" Beast boy offered with a controller in one hand extended out to Cyborg who happily accepted the offer and the both sat down on the horse shoe couch and began a race.

"I'm warning you now" Beast boy started then continued "if you don't want to be dragged down to the deepest pits of hell PAY HER BACK" Beast boy said emphasizing the last three words. "But then again she might not do anything to you, haven't you two become pretty close friend's" Beast boy questioned. "Yeah we were but she has been giving me the cold shoulder as of lately"Cyborg slowly explained as pain crossed the biological half of his face. "Well tell you what" Beastboy erupted completely unaware of his friends sudden depression. "I'll hand you ten right now" Cyborg looked up in shock to see beast boy wearing a angel costume with strings holding him up and a divine light emitting from his body(in Cyborg's mind of course)."If and only if you wash my laundry for two weeks" Beast boy quietly explained. The imaginary strings holding Beast boy up tore and he fell back to the ground dressed in his usual costume. Cyborg scowled at him and replied "Hell no you think I'm crazy, I would drive my baby off a bridge before agreeing to that". Beast boy shrugged then said "Suit yourself" as he won yet again. Cyborg groaned as the shape shifter and he decided to call it a night.

As they walked down the dark halls in silence soon curiosity overcame Cyborg. "you know Robin once told me you owed Raven some money-"Cyborg stopped midsentence when he saw Beast boy go from green to blue in a matter of seconds "Lets not go there dude" he said with a sickly expression on his face. "All right then peace out man" Cyborg said felling a little bad about bringing it up. "Back to ya" Beast boy yawned as he entered his room.

Cyborg walked down the stairs, his mind was deep in thought though' Why has Rae been acting so strange towards me lately. First she opens up to me even to point that I could chill in her room then she won't ride the Tcar with me to crimes. She started acting like nothing ever happened between us about a week ago if he remembered correctly'.

0-0-0-0

_Cyborg smiled as he walked down the hall to Ravens room then stopped at her door and knocked twice. A few seconds later the door cracked open revealing barley half of Ravens face" What do you want" she asked coldly. If Cyborg had been paying more attention to her face and less to her tone of voice he would have noticed the bright pink blush creeping up Ravens pale gray face. "Well" Raven asked impatiently as she closed the door abit to hide her flushing face. "I came to talk with you for awhile our just hang out you know the usual" he answered in a friendly voice. "Well I don't so leave me alone "Raven responded with a voice so Sharpe it pierced Cyborg and deflated him like a balloon as he sluggishly turned around and walked down the hall his shoulders sagging. If he were to glance back he would have caught sight of a red face sorceress using her powers to muffle the sound of up three rows of lights exploding then catch site of tears streaming down her now faintly pink cheeks as she shut her door._

0-0-0-0

Slink- cyborg enter his room/lab threw his slide doors. "I'll just have to talk to Rae when I repay her" Cyborg told himself. Making him feel a little better as he yawned and hooked himself up for the night then shut down. But threw the night horrible nightmares of a good friend of his haunted him.

SisCoKid: well what do you think of my reconstruction of this fic. I read over it after receiving a review and decided it sucked so I redid it. That simple. Talking about reviews, please review flames are accepted as long as their constructive. Or you could mention any flaws in my grammar or punctuation. Since that's what my English teacher Mr. Manker lectures me about. Well that and my poor handwriting.


	2. Chapter 2

SisCoKid: If you are reading this it seems you thought the first chapter was good enough to continue reading and proving you don't hate CyRae as a couple or just don't mind them.

Talking" "

Thought' '

Disclaimer: If I actual own the Teen Titans a lot of Beast boy and Raven fans would be disappointed.

TEN BUCKS

Chapter 2

It was 6pm on Saturday and Cyborg had tried in every which way to get some money and just to tell ya that's not a lot.

"Ungrateful little brat's'' Cyborg growled as he stomped into the kitchen area of the main room after three hours of holding an autograph signing.

"What happened Cy" Robin asked, drinking a bottle of water as he leaned against a counter. Wearing his usual work out cloths.

"Man I only made five dollars out of at least two hundred kids walking by and all I charged was twenty five cent an autograph" Cyborg explained.

"Well you do know that tonight there's going to be some big concert" Robin said.

"Meaning"Cyborg asked. ''No kid should have any money to spare because you got to think about the prices of food and drinks not to mention ticket cost" Robin explained.

"Well crap" Cyborg groaned as Robin looked at him seriously then warned him "You know Raven doesn't play when it comes to her money, all those books she buys cost a pretty penny". He stopped to drink some water then continued "Remember what happened to Beast boy" Robin asked suppressing a laugh. ''No what exactly happened" Cyborg asked curious.

"Oh that's right you were at the Tokyo game show "Robin reminded himself out loud.

Cyborg nodded for him to continue. "Well When Beast boy didn't pay her back Raven stuffed about 20 pounds of any meat she could reach with her powers into Beast boy's mouth". "Bleah" Cyborg and Robin turned to see Beast boy covering his mouth, his skin a little more green than usual.

"Dude's please" Beast boy said as he walked over to them holding a plastic bag full of 30 dollars worth of tofu products then stopped to open the fridge , clear out a shelf full of blue fuzzed cover plates then started to load it with cans of tofu. As he did so he said "I threw up for 40 minutes strait then brush my teeth and washed out my mouth for an hour" Beast boy finished with a sick tone of voice. Robin and Cyborg looked at him for a moment of silent then broke down laughing on the ground"Hahahahehehe".

"Now that's something I never knew" Robin sputtered out between breaths.

"Dude it's so not funny" Beast boy said trying his hardest not to laugh.

Cyborg stopped laughing and sighed as his mind wondered about the cause of the laughter Raven and the way she's been acting. Robin being the observant one saw the depression that crossed Cyborg's face "What's troubling you Cy" Robin asked concerned.

Cyborg thought about it for a moment then replied "For the last week or so Ravens been ignoring me and besides for the 30 dollars, acting like we were never friends".

"So that explains why Ravens been flying to crime scenes instead of riding with you" Robin Questioned. "That's the jist of it" Cyborg sighed. "Have you tried talking to her" Robin asked.

"Yeah man" Then he turned to look at Beast boy "You heard the way she was talking to me yesterday right Bb" Cyborg defended himself.

"He's right last night she was cold" Beast boy said with a shizzer.

Since I hate to see my friends moping around I think I got a plan" Robin paused then said just watch the boy wonder work".

"Riiiight" Beast boy said sarcastically. "You would probably make things worse'' Cyborg said then continued in a playful tone'' We saw the way you handled Starfire yesterday".

Robin's eye mask bulged out and he spat out his water all over Beast boy. "What do you mean, me and Star were all alone" Robin said in disbelief. "You Star and my detachable arm with a built in cam corder" Cyborg corrected him.

"This is different with Star , I had to explain relationships then ask her out but with you all were talking about is some common friend problems" Robin explained then continued in a sly tone" Or is this a relationship were talking about" Robin asked his mask curved down in the middle. Beast boy collapsed in laughter. Cyborg blushed as he said "Na man we were just friend's nothing-"he stopped mid speech as Raven shuffled right pass him to the stove to prepare a cup of herbal tea.

Everyone was silent till Robin cleared his throat and said "Raven"

"Yes Robin" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice. "Well I need to talk to you about some things in private "Robin replied.

"All right then meet me at the town cafe "Raven paused as she poured herself some tea then said "Be there in 2 hours". She walk to the door and stopped to glance at Cyborg who was looking at his feet with sudden interest. She parted her lips to say something but no voice escaped. She then continued out the door. Robin and Beast boy watched this scene with interest.

Raven Now afloat drifted down the dark hallways in the direction of her even darker room. Herbal tea in her hands of course. Her mind fixed on the teams Cyborg. 'I hope he can understand this is the way it has to be, there's no telling what would happen if I continued to hang around him with such strong dangerous feelings that I know you probably don't return. Even if I did give in and tell you how I feel inside what exactly might happen' Raven wondered as a tall orange skinned red haired girl came in view floating right ahead.

''Why hello friend Raven is it not a day of wonders" Starfire bellowed gleefully. "Don't you mean a wonderful day" Raven corrected. "Why yes but don't you agree" Starfire asked again just as happy. Raven stared at her for a moment then replied "You're pretty cheerful today and for you that's saying a lot." Oh but I am" Starfire said with a giant smile on her face. "May I dare ask why" Raven asked with interest. "Well I understand on Earth when a male likes a female he will ask her out to go with him somewhere" Starfire replied. Raven took a sip of her herbal tea then questioned "And you're telling me this why". "Well last night Robin explained that to me after dinner as the two of us did our laundry" Starfire explained with a little of a blush on her orange skin. She looks at Raven who nodded for her to continue. "Then he told me he wanted me to go out with him tomorrow night" Starfire said with a giant record breaking smile. "That's really good Star" Raven said with a kind smile that disappeared as she thought of the possibilities of Cyborg and her ever going out as a couple. Seeing Ravens troubled face Starfire asked "Friend Raven is there something troubling you"." I'm fine" she muttered as the two light closest to them shattered. Starfire looked from side to side , now knowing something was wrong with her dear friend "Friend Raven if there is something that pains you , I would like to think that you could trust me enough to share the cause of it" Starfire said warmly.

Raven Thought for a moment as she stared at Starfire then spoke " There's this boy I know, we were pretty good friends in fact the best one I ever had but my feelings for him changed and you know how that works so confused as I was I decided It was best to pushed him away with out telling him how I really felt" Raven explained with a weak voice. She sighs then continued "Now when ever he tries to talk to me I say harmful things to him". Before Starfire could say anything of comfort Raven changed the subject in her normal monotone of a voice" Now I have to go meet Robin to talk about something's at the town's cafe''. With that said she drifted down the hallway and out of sight. Leaving Starfire all alone with a distressed look on her face as she asked herself "Was Robin not suppose to take me to the place of many shops to search for some new close tonight''.

SisCoKid: Well this is the last recreated chapter the next is completely brand spanken new and took me the longest to complete of the three. Well this one was pretty hard since I'm trying to keep the Titans in character the best I can. Mainly Raven is the hardest to do so with.


	3. Chapter 3

SisCoKid: This one is just little short because this is the one I wrote completely from scratch since I never made a third chapter the first time around. Just thought anybody reading might want to know.

Disclaimer: To my dismay I don't own the Teen Titans.

TEN BUCKS

Chapter 3

Saturday in the kitchen moments after Ravens left.

"So what's the big plan Robin how are you going to get Raven to talk about what's a matter" Cyborg asked curious. "I'm not doing any talking at least not with Raven tonight" he paused as Starfire entered the kitchen to slip his arm around her waist as he continued" I'm going to the mall with Star to get her some close for our date" Robin explained casually causing Starfire's face to light up. "What are you trying to say man because I don't think I like it" Cyborg said nervously. "He mean your going to the cafe to meet her" Beast boy casually.

"WHAT" Cyborg yelled then continued in normal volume "How am I suppose to talk to her if she wont talk to me'' Cyborg asked. At that moment something clicked within the depths of Starfires mind as she seemed to understand everything. "Cyborg do not worry I am positive everything will fall into place if you don't let Raven Harmful words push you away'' Starfire said giving Cyborg the nerve to confront Raven."Thanks Star" Cyborg said as he headed out the kitchen unit. "Cyborg if she tries to leave tell her it's my order to stay and talk" Robin said in his leader voice. "Wow I didn't know our leader could play dirty" Beast boy joked. Cyborg heard no more as he entered the elevator that lead to his baby.

Cyborg pondered silently of what to say to Raven once he arrived at the cafe. ' How come I cant think of anything to say it used to come so natural and I thought I could tell her anything , but now I feel like everything I say will be cut short by another one of her cold remark's. I just hope I wont have to resort to using Robins order but I really want to know what's wrong' Cyborg thought concern splashed across his face as he parked the car across the street from the cafe.

Inside the cafe was red carpeted with booth lined walls and in the middle of the room were small circular black tables with matching chairs. Short red lamp hung from the ceiling casting a faint glow, but that seemed to be enough for everyone. A jazz band played a bitter sweet tune in the corner and occasionally someone would climb on a small stage on the other side of the room and recite a poem or two. As waiters walked around checking their tables.

It's in this room that a small violet haired girl clothed in blue spandex and a blue hooded robe sat in the booth closest to the stage sipping some herbal tea.

Raven sat at her booth as a set of foot steps remained unnoticed until they came to a halt in here blind spot. "Robin I think you might be late'' Raven confirmed still not facing him. "Sorry Rae but I'm not the boy wonder and probably never will be" Cyborg confessed. Caught by surprise Raven turned to face Cyborg with a confusion splashed across her face "Why are you here, where is Robin" She asked her face returning to normal. Cyborg raised one eyebrow at her then said "Im here so the two of us can talk and Robin went to the mall with Starfire". Raven looked at Cyborg for a moment then replied" Since there's nothing to talk about I guess I'll be leaving". "Hold it right there little missy , you haven't talked to me for the past week and when you have it was only to put me down" Cyborg paused as he sat down on the opposite side of the booth and continued "Now I think that's something to talk about" Cyborg said as he looked her in the eyes. "I don't want to talk about it" Raven said as she lower her head and took a sip of her tea to avoid eye contact as a light pink blush crept up her cheeks. Cyborg looked on with concern because these weren't actions that defined Raven, she never broke eye contact with anyone. "Rae if there's anything wrong you know that you can and always will be able to tell me "he said in a soft gentle voice.

Raven finally met Cyborg's eyes then confessed "But Cyborg you are the problem". Cyborg looked at her completely confused then asked "What did I do". "You didn't do anything" Raven paused as she raised her hood to hide an explosive crimson blush then continued" I did". "What?" Cyborg asked bewildered. "It's too confusing" Raven answered her blush growing. "Raven nearly everything about you is confusing, that's not enough" Cyborg said with a smirk. Raven looked at him and laid a tip on the table then said "Were done talking" as she made her way threw the tables in the middle of the room towards the door. "Like hell we are" Cyborg said as he got up and followed her.

Cyborg caught up to with Raven as they both exited the cafe. Raven stopped a few feet ahead of Cyborg her back to him" I don't want to talk to you right, maybe later once something's have changed" Raven said. "Nothing has changed but you and you only, we were good friend till you gave me the cold shoulder" Cyborg nearly yelled getting frustrated.

"Your the reason I changed" Raven confessed her hood falling down as she turned to face Cyborg. A sea of crimson painted across her pale face. Seeing as Cyborg remained silent she took that as a hint to continue "This is a result of my feeling for you that have just recently blossomed, I no longer want to just be friends with you but I'm too afraid to find out because I have no idea what would happen. With the way my emotions work it could be dangerous "Raven finish off her voice nearly cracking as she turned away from Cyborg to block him from seeing her tears. Cyborg stood frozen for a second but then he slowly walked over to Raven and hugged her gently from behind. Then he whishered" Why why didn't you tell me". "I already told you I'm confused Raven said in an even more hushed voice. "Everybody's confused when it comes to the way we feel ''Cyborg said softly as Raven's small arms slowly wrapped around Cyborg's the best they could. For a moment they both stood in a peaceful silence till Raven broke it "What exactly are trying to say Cyborg".

"What I meant was I'm ready take our relationship to the next level if you are" Cyborg replied smiling. Raven stood silently in his arms for a few more moments then replied" I think I could do that "With a small smile and a fading blush. They broke their embrace and turned to face each other "Yon know I didn't think it was possible but you're actually more beautiful when you blush" Cyborg said causing Ravens cheeks to

Flush pink. Raven slowly floated up to Cyborg's height and pecked him on the cheek "Thanks Cyborg" Raven said as she turned to drift to the T-Car. Then said with humor "For that last comment you still owe me 10 dollars". "Humph, ten buck I'm going to get you cat so you'll have company when I'm not around" Cyborg replied as he followed Raven to his baby. At this Raven smiled and whispered to herself" A cat you say, hm". But Cyborg heard none of it as they both entered the T-Car and drove back to the tower. The whole time Cyborg had one hand on the wheel the other on Raven's.

FINE... or maybe not?

sisCoKid: If anybody wants I'll write a sequel or maybe I'll do it any way's because I already sorta started it. Be easy on me it's my first love story and I had no idea how to write it but I did and that's all that matters and don't ask about the cat. It's just my owncat Oreo is always lying on my key board to distract me from writing so she's my biggest support group at the current time.


End file.
